


办公室恋情禁止令 Restraining Order Against Office Romance

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Office, FC Barcelona, La Liga, M/M, Office Romance, Pretend Rivals, Real Madrid CF, Secret Marriage, Spanish National Team
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 如果Sergio和Gerard针锋相对并不是因为他们恨彼此，而是恰恰相反的原因呢？爱情或者事业，这是个问题。AU设定：La Liga是一个国际大公司，皇马和巴萨等是下面的各部门，但是竞争非常激烈，同时他们选取一些人组成一个国际团队（西班牙国家队）。而无论在哪一个宇宙设定下西甲主席都是个讨厌鬼，所以在这儿也一样——他有一个该死的办公室恋情禁止令。





	1. 办公室恋情禁止令

Gerard和Leo一起下楼去员工餐厅的时候，在电梯口撞上了皇马帮。

当他说“撞上了”，就是真的撞上了。在他转身去按电梯下行键的时候，Ramos因为倒退着跟Isco说笑所以整个人撞进了Gerard怀里，害得他往后踉跄了一步。Ramos脱口说了句不好意思，仰头一看到他的脸，下一秒就夸张地一蹦三尺远。

“怎么是你？”那家伙浮夸地摸着自己背后，就好像刚刚是撞到了一只棕熊而不是一个一米九模特身材的大帅哥。

“是啊，我也想问。”Gerard翻了翻眼睛，“怎么被撞的可怜人偏偏是我而不是某个用后脑勺看路的白痴？”

Ramos学着他的样子翻了个一模一样的白眼，这个剽窃犯。“你活该，因为你专门杵在这儿意图毁掉所有人的好心情。”

Gerard还在脑中搜寻着合适的句子顶回去。他瞥见Ramos身后的皇马帮都一脸兴味地看着这出每天上演四十三次的陈旧剧目，完全没打算插手的样子。事实上，之前他还发现过好几个人每天都在开他俩谁吵赢的赌盘。

“咳，电梯到了。”他身后传来Leo不紧不慢的声音，所以说果然还是他们巴萨的人比较有良心。Gerard移动脚步把电梯门让开：“你们进吧，小心点Ramos，别把脑袋磕门上。”他尽量在语气里注入更多嘲讽，“至于我，为了避开空气污染还是乘另一个吧。Leo？跟我一起？”

Leo扫了一眼皇马众人，在某个人身上停了一下，又收回目光，慢吞吞地开口：“可是我很饿……”

……不好意思他要把刚刚那句内心独白收回。

“OK你可以跟他们一起。”他摊摊手，做出无所谓的样子，“我等会儿到，说真的，我们又不是高中女生，没必要非得手牵着手一块儿去餐厅。”

正说着话，隔壁另一部电梯也到了。为了表明立场，Gerard先一步跨了进去。就在他按下餐厅楼层准备按关门键的时候，Ramos突然蹿进了即将关闭的电梯门，只丢下一句：“别等我，你们先走！”

电梯门迅速地合上了。

呃。

只留下Leo Messi，可怜的、势单力薄的唯一一个巴萨人，站在原地和一群皇马帮面面相觑。

“所以，关于他们俩谁能打赢，赌不赌？”Isco打破了尴尬的沉默，一瞬间所有人又活了过来，一边走进电梯一边纷纷下注。Cristiano走在最后面，经过Leo的时候他正在说：“Sese，绝对是Sese！”然后他瞥了眼身边的小个子，“你来不来？”

于是Leo从善如流地跟进电梯里。

“我觉得他们不会打架的。”他答道，似乎带着微微的腼腆，语气却很肯定。

Cristiano对此的回应是撇了撇嘴。

 

当人们抵达楼层的时候，并不意外地发现坐另一个电梯的两人已经到了，同样不意外的是他们分别占据了餐厅的两端——尽管对于这个不大的餐厅来说根本也不算远就是了。

皇马帮当然是都集聚到Ramos身边去了。Leo一个人去端了餐盘，然后走到Gerard旁边给他留的空位置坐下。这时候皇马那边忽的一阵哗然，都在起哄吹口哨。Leo没有转头看那边，只是对他的同伴说：“Geri，你嘴角破了。”

Gerard给了他一个恼怒的眼神。“我没输。”他声明，“我还手了。”

“揉乱了他的头发和衬衣前襟，令人印象深刻的还手。”

“你到底是站哪边的？我给他留的伤都在——看不到的地方，他可讨不了什么好。”他愤愤地说，往嘴里送了一口牛肉，不幸擦到了嘴角的伤口，猛地倒抽一口凉气。

他的脸上犹带着不易察觉的红晕。

“嘿哥们儿！”很快Neymar也来了，把午餐放在他们对面坐下。他神秘兮兮地凑过脑袋，脸上带着八卦的兴奋：“你们知道那帮家伙在说什么吗？”

“我才不在乎，我对皇马的事一点兴趣也没有。”Gerard抢先说。

Leo看了他一眼，“他们觉得Ramos打赢了Geri？”

“哦？你们又打架了？”Neymar敷衍地表达了一下惊讶，很快摆摆手，“不过不是这个，他们在说Ramos锁骨下面那个吻痕！”

“咳咳咳咳咳……”

餐桌上的另外两人都停下了动作，沉默地注视着咳得惊天动地的某人。这个可怜的家伙刚刚差点用餐叉捅穿了自己的喉咙。

“‘我对皇马的事一点兴趣也没有’。”等他缓过劲后，Neymar嘲弄地说。

“是你的错。你让我的脑子里有了恶心的画面。”

“什么画面？”Leo突然开口，“Ramos的裸体？”

Gerard对他怒目而视。

但这一点也影响不到Lionel Messi，所以他只是继续若有所思地说着：“还手还在‘看不到的地方’……”

“停止，”Gerard冷着脸打断他，“这不是个好玩笑，Leo，拜托你别再恶心我了。”

Leo耸了耸肩，Neymar在旁边嘟囔着“我好像错过了什么有趣的东西”，可惜并没有人愿意给他解释。

餐厅另一头，Sergio也面临着同伴们的诘问。Cristiano的手搭在他肩上，问他：“是你妻子？哎哟，不是就有意思了。”

“等下？”Sergio瞪大眼睛，“谁跟你说我结婚了？”他侧头去看Cristiano的脸，然后环视整张桌子，所有人的表情都像是在说：你是把我们都当做智商很低是不是？

“我确切记得我从来没说过——”

Cristiano叹了口气，把他的左手从桌上拎起来，还抖了两下：“哥们，能别犯傻了吗？你的左手无名指永远都缠着绷带，是为了遮住什么？”

“一个失败的文身？”

“是的，有的时候一个单身的，没有固定伴侣的人就是会突然想在自己左手无名指上文点什么。这一点都不奇怪。”同样有着花臂的文身爱好者Toni Kroos举手发言。听完他的话所有人再度转头看向Sergio，脸上的表情像是在说：你看连德国人都对你开嘲讽了。

呃。Sergio徒劳地张嘴，他想说，这更说明那是一个失败的文身，一个错误。但是无论他再怎么想否认，也无法说出那样的话。所以最终他闭上了嘴，然后又张开。

“我没有妻子。”他强调。

所有人对此嗤之以鼻。

 

在下午的全体部门会议上，Lopetegui宣布了重组公司国际团队的事，Gerard有一搭没一搭地听着，并不意外自己的名字也在团队成员的列表里。除了这个部分之外会议的其他内容都是垃圾，当他无聊地环视四周，发现大部分人都在干自己的事，主要是玩手机。于是他也掏出了自己的手机。

【我：待会儿有事吗？】

【Mi Dulce：没吧，工作都差不多了。】

【我：那我们开完会去旁边储物间说会儿话呗。】

【Mi Dulce：你疯了？】

【我：监控不是都还没修好吗？没事啦。】

【Mi Dulce：……那去三楼，这边人太多。】

【我：好嘞。】

发完短信把手机塞回口袋里，Gerard一下子感觉神清气爽，连台上口若悬河的领导的脸都变得可爱起来。

会议结束他镇定自若地收拾起自己的本子和笔，成功地在不引人注意的情况下混在其他不太熟的部门成员中间出了大会议室的门，然后在绝大多数人选择坐电梯的时候溜进了西边没什么人走的楼梯间。等他到达三楼，在走廊上徘徊的时候，旁边的小隔间里突然伸出一只手把他拽了进去。

Sergio Ramos在里面。

他几乎是一看到Gerard就扑了上来，双手攥着他的领子把他的脑袋拉下来，然后狠狠地——

吻了上去。

Gerard迅速地回应了他，推着他把他按在墙上，大手扶上他的后脑勺，不自觉地又开始爱抚揉动。他们热情地交换着呼吸和唾液，暧昧的亲吻声在狭小的储物间里回荡。好几分钟后他们才气喘吁吁地放过彼此，依然抵着额头，鼻息交缠在一起。他们的嘴角都带着多巴胺作用下那种愉悦欢欣的弧度。

“你又弄乱了我的头发。”Sergio咕哝道。

“彼此彼此。”Gerard轻哼，“你中午咬破了我的嘴角，害得所有人都以为是你赢了。”

“我就是赢了。”如果舌头打架也算打架的话。

自认是个大人的Gerard打算不跟他计较。他的手顺着Sergio的头发滑下来，捧着他的脸颊，拇指抹过他嘴角。

“所以，国际团队重组了。”

“毕竟少了几个人。”Sergio叹了口气，“我是新的队长了。”

“很棒。”Gerard夸奖道，低头在他额角轻啄几下，又带着忧虑开口：“但我还是担心……你看，Iker和Xavi都走了，还有谁能帮我们遮掩？”

Sergio深有同感地点点头，然后忽的反应过来：“Xavi？Xavi也知道？”

“呃……你为什么以为他不知道？”

“我又没告诉他！难道你和他说过了？”

“我没有。恕我直言，你也没有‘告诉’过Iker，但他还是知道了。而且既然Iker知道，那Xavi怎么会不知道？”

“……好吧，你说得有道理。”Sergio郁闷地嘟囔了一句，“那我有理由怀疑Andres也知道。”

“别说了……”这样下去恐怕大佬们全都知道。

 

所以，是的，这对全公司公认的最针锋相对的死敌是一对保持着地下恋情的秘密爱侣。

听起来是不是刺激极了？

实际上，在一切的最初，他们着实敌对过一阵子——多亏了皇马和巴萨两个部门的新人教育足够出色。不过事情的转机出现得很早，早在他们的死敌关系还没有人尽皆知的时候。那时候他们都已经入选了国际团队，从对手变成了队友，还没来得及磨合一下，公司就赶投胎似的立马安排他俩一起出差。

当然了，他们都抗议过，但当Iker抛出最后一天可以在拉斯维加斯公费旅游的诱饵后所有的反对意见都消失了。

合作期间的朝夕相处让两人对彼此都有改观，到了最后一天，他们几乎是朋友了。是不是觉得这进度有点儿快？别怕，接下来还有更快的。

最后一天本该是两人各自在赌城肆意挥霍的，不巧的是，那天正是西班牙国家德比的日子，更不巧（也完全不意外）的是，这两支球队分别是他俩的主队。

“感谢美国的时差，我们可以下午看球晚上出去浪。”Sergio掰着指头算时间。

Gerard表示赞同，毕竟白天在赌城也不够嗨。

“既然这样，”那个Madridista勾起一个挑衅的微笑，“你是要大中午的一个人可悲地窝在自己床上看球还是到我房间来？我搞了一打啤酒。”

Gerard眯起眼睛。Ramos到底哪里来的底气？无论是动嘴还是动手他可都不觉得自己会输，当然，他的球队更不会。

“我不敢相信你只备了一打，”他应战，“我会给我自己的那几打买单。”

最后他们喝了可能有他妈的三十几瓶。刚开始他们还能对球员的技术和教练的战术做出一些点评，没多久就开始疯狂地diss对方的主队，从各种一点也不重要的角度，比如球衣配色和赞助商品牌。等到第十五瓶啤酒下肚——每人喝了七瓶半，最后半瓶是Sergio从Gerard嘴边抢过来的——他们已经把球赛抛之脑后，开始玩起了Chicken游戏，并且选择了只有最直的直男才会选的那种奇怪主题：比比看谁敢做最gay的那些事，谁先做不出来谁认怂。

所以，呃，他们动嘴了，然后还动了手，只不过不是以Gerard之前设想的那些情况。当话题来到“同性婚姻”和“前列腺按摩”这种可怕的错误的方向时，一切的一切都变得不可挽回。

你可以想象，等第二天早上他们从疯狂的宿醉和疯狂的高潮后遗症里醒来，感觉自己像是一个被踢了一百二十分钟还拖进了无止境点球大战的足球一样烂成一滩。空气里还弥漫着色情到能把杜蕾斯吓破产的味道，地上躺着三四打空啤酒瓶和十个八个以错误或正确的方式使用过的安全套。

最妙的是，Gerard从枕头底下（令人惊讶的唯一一个还留在床上的枕头）抽出的那张皱巴巴沾着可怕不明液体的纸。

“草草草草草！”Sergio崩溃地倒在床上，还为浑身的酸痛发出了让Gerard脸红心跳的呻吟声，“我恨美国，我恨拉斯维加斯，还有该死的见鬼的24小时开放的婚姻登记处……”

请问他们要怎么在电话里告诉Xavi：不，我们恐怕不能马上回去。对，我们打算在这里住一段时间。住多久？恐怕至少要一个半月。为什么？因为要在这儿住六个星期才能申请离婚啊！

他们不能这么说。因为很显然像La Liga这样的国际大公司就是会有一些古里古怪给员工找不痛快的规定，比如说，办公室恋情禁止令。

在这儿，所有正常和不正常的交往、分手、结婚以及离婚都没问题——仅限于和公司外部人员。高层不知道是不是在这上面摔过跟头，明令禁止办公室恋情，无论是同部门还是跨部门都不允许。和你的同事结婚了？行啊，去人力部门登记下，给你们放个长长久久的婚假好不好？

所以，这里出现了一个神秘的逻辑：为了不让别人知道他们结过婚，他们没有离婚。六个星期后没有，六个月后也没有。而六年后，他们早已经补上了一枚戒指和一圈文身。

这个时候他们就开始感激之前吵得不可开交的日子了。他们倾尽全力把死敌人设发扬光大，力图让全公司都知道他俩水火不容，绝对、绝对不可能有什么不可告人的关系。不得不说这还是相当成功的，就连Iker和Xavi这对“我们知道队里所有的肮脏小秘密我们只是不说”的大佬也完全没想到他们竟然已经结婚这么多年了。

 

储物间里安静了片刻，两个人都专注于享受对方的爱抚和嬉闹似的啄吻。隔了一会儿Sergio再度开口：“你有没有收到Iker和Xavi的婚礼请柬？”

Gerard摇摇头：“我听说他们不打算办婚礼。”

“为什么？他们辞职不就是为了结婚吗？”

“他们结婚了，只是不办婚礼。或者说有一个小的仪式但没邀请任何同事朋友。Xavi拒绝任何皇马人出现在他神圣的婚礼上，Iker为此也赌气不准他请我们去。所以现在他们决定把省下来的钱全用来进行一个超长的环游世界蜜月旅行。”

Sergio笑出了声，“听上去倒也不错，我喜欢旅行。”

而Gerard喜欢Sergio的笑容。他亲吻了他的嘴角，“我们会有旅行，超长超甜蜜的那种。我们也要办婚礼，我说过会请Cesc和Leo做伴郎。”

“我们早结过婚了，傻瓜。”Sergio的手指滑到Gerard胸前，隔着衬衫勾画那个坚硬的圆环，将自己缠着绷带的左手无名指贴上去摩挲。Gerard把戒指穿上银链挂在胸口，而Sergio在手指上文了他情人的名字。“不过既然你这样说，那我也答应了Nando和Cris。”

“对，干脆我们办个大的，我还要请Neymar他们——”

“等下，不要Neymar，他会把婚礼毁掉的。”

“凭什么？我还觉得Cristiano会毁掉我们的婚礼呢，他肯定会和Fernando吵架，然后还会在婚礼上唱歌。”

“也许，但是如果我们不请他，他会把我们的下半辈子全都毁掉。”

“……这倒是。”

“而且如果你要把你的巴萨帮全带来，那我肯定也要邀请皇马所有人。”

“……”Gerard的脸都皱成了一团，“我现在可以理解Xavi他们了。”

Sergio也露出了不堪设想的表情：“该死，我都可以想象我们的婚礼变成一场聚众斗殴事件然后登上推特趋势的样子。”

气氛突然变得有些郁结。

“算了，现在想这个也没用，我们还不能暴露。”Gerard叹气，把脑袋埋进稍矮那人的颈窝，“该死的La Liga，该死的办公室恋情禁止令，害得我们连婚假都没得请。”

Sergio伸手拨弄怀里人柔软的头发，也叹气：“至少Iker知道后给我们安排了好几次共同出差。”

“是啊，每次回来前都得打着架做一次，制造点伤痕。不过这部分其实还蛮不错的。”

“相当不错。”Sergio表示赞同，“但现在我是队长，我不可能再明目张胆地安排我们俩一起……天啊，我已经开始怀念Iker了。”

“我嫉妒他。”Gerard喃喃道，Sergio没有应声。谁说不是呢，辞职回老家结婚，和心爱的人环游世界，正大光明地向全世界宣告自己的感情（尽管由于某些原因没有办婚礼）。如果Sergio说他一点也没有嫉妒他的好朋友，那就是在说谎。

可是辞职？不，他爱他的工作。他当然也爱Gerard，如果一定要给这两份爱分个高下的话，他必定会选择他怀里这个男人，不会有任何犹豫。但事情毕竟没到那个份上，他们都不愿这时候离开La Liga，即使知道他们马上能在其他地方找到合适的职位（比如Premier League之类的），但哪儿都不是La Liga。这儿有他们的朋友，他们从初入职场到事业有成一路走来的所有汗水，还有他们爱情的一切回忆。

“我们总会找到办法的。”最终某一个人说，另一人低声附和。

他们总是这样相信着，并且也确实总能找出办法来。无论爱情面临怎样的挫折和阻碍，既然从未想过要分开，那么就一定能永远并肩走下去。


	2. 彩蛋 Bonus

1.他们从拉斯维加斯回来的第一天

【Maki：Iker？】

【我：在。不过Xavi，我们在同一个办公室里。】

【Maki：我知道。】

【Maki：Ramos和Gerard睡了。】

【我：？？？！！！】

【Maki：别看我。】

【我：你怎么知道的？！】

【Maki：因为我长了眼睛。】

【我：……】

【Maki：我打电话给Gerard，Ramos接的，美国的早上八点。】

【我：也许他们只是一起吃早餐？Gerard把手机给Sergio保管？】

【Maki：“Ramos我的裤子在哪里”这样吃早餐？】

【我：……】

【我：好吧。】

【我：年轻人。】

【Maki：年轻人。】

* * *

 2.他们的第四个结婚纪念日

【Maki：让他们停下。】

【我：什么？】

【Maki：让他们停止视奸彼此。】

【Maki：空气里的荷尔蒙让我窒息。】

【我：Xavi，我不可能就这样走过去跟他们说这个。】

【我：不过我可以帮你开一下空气净化器。】

【Maki：聊胜于无。】

【Maki：为什么他们还以为自己演技很好？我都想给他俩颁个金酸莓奖。】

【我：其实还不错，目前只有咱俩知道。】

【Maki：这儿的平均智力水准真令人绝望。】

【Maki：把那个去意大利的差事给他俩，后天是他们的结婚纪念日。】

【我：？！】

【我：你知道吗，我甚至不想问你是怎么知道他俩居然结婚了的。】

【Maki：真的不想？】

【我：想。】

【Maki：在每年的同一个日子前后疯狂地视奸彼此，这个日子不是生日不是情人节不是圣诞节，而恰恰好是四年前他们在美国睡了彼此的日子。】

【我：……】

【我：我无法相信，他们竟然结婚四年了……】

【我：但那个时候他们关系应该还不太好啊？】

【Maki：意外，拉斯维加斯登记结婚只用二十分钟。】

【我：天啊，我是不是在看大侦探Xavi。】

【Maki：行了，赶紧去给年轻人布置任务吧，Iker Watson。】 

* * *

3.他们仍在努力隐瞒的某一天

【Cristiano：问个问题。】

【Cristiano：Pique结婚了没有？】

【Cristiano：你要是不想回答就算了。】

【我：呃，为什么突然问我这个？】

【Cristiano：此消息为群发，测试好友黑名单专用，勿回。】

【我：……】

【我：Ronaldo，你这个太假了。】

【Cristiano：别说话。】

【Cristiano：你就当我没问过。】

【我：我可以回答你，前提是你告诉我为什么突然对Geri的婚姻状况感兴趣？】

【Cristiano：我觉得我可能认识他的结婚对象？】

【我：好吧。】

【我：我不知道他结婚没有。】

【Cristiano：……】

【Cristiano：你这个狡猾的小矮子！】

【我：别人身攻击。】

【Cristiano：你耍了我！】

【我：这是Geri的隐私，我不能乱说。】

【我：不过我可以说的是，哪怕他真的结婚了，他没有告诉我。】

【Cristiano：呵呵。】

【Cristiano：巴萨人的塑料兄弟情。】

【我：是啊，跟Ramos不告诉你他手上的文身是什么一样。】

【Cristiano：闭嘴吧你。】

【Cristiano：等等，你这话什么意思？】

【我：嘲笑皇马人的塑料兄弟情的意思？】

【Cristiano：别装傻！】

【Cristiano：你肯定就是那个意思，那天在电梯里你就是那个意思！】

【我：好吧，没错。】

【Cristiano：！！！】

【Cristiano：所以我猜的是对的？他们两个？】

【我：我不知道，不过今天早上Ramos开的车，我想应该是Geri的。】

【Cristiano：我就说！那辆车一看就不是他的！】

【Cristiano：你确定那是Pique的？】

【我：很久以前见他开过。】

【我：他大概以为没人记得这辆了。】

【Cristiano：也有可能就是Sese开错了，他有时候就这么蠢。】

【Cristiano：现在我知道他那些码数大得离谱的衬衫哪来的了LOL。】

【Cristiano：等等，天啊，所以他们结婚好几年了！】

【Cristiano：他们结婚好几年了Sese都没告诉我！！！】

【我：如果这能给你安慰，Geri也没告诉我。】

【Cristiano：这不能。】

【Cristiano：除非你继续给我提供Pique的情报。】

【我：……】

【我：我不能出卖Geri。】

【Cristiano：嘿，别那么死板。】

【Cristiano：他先背叛了你们的塑料兄弟情，记得吗？】

【我：这不是背叛，我们又不是高中女生。】

【Cristiano：别以为我不知道你在讽刺我。】

【Cristiano：你难道就不想知道他俩到底怎么回事吗？】

【Cristiano：我也可以给你提供我这边的情报，我们一起把这事搞清楚。】

【Cristiano：你来不来嘛？】

【我：……来。】


End file.
